On My Way
by TheOriginalSnapespeare
Summary: Molly Smith has thought she was average her whole life. but when on her 16th birthday John Smith and Captain Phoebus show up at her house and tell her that she is the half human child of Mickey and Minnie Mouse, can she live up the the challenge of being the princess of the Disney Universe? Find out in the excited adventures of Molly Mouse!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter One**

My name is Molly Smith. I am 16 years old, I live in Orlando, Florida with my mom and dad. I am an average girl, nothing special about me. That's what I thought when I woke up the morning of my 16th birthday. I don't know if I would have done anything differently if I had known the truth.

I woke up, late as usual for school that morning.

"Molly come downstairs sweetheart. Your father and I have to talk to you."

"Ok mom, I'll be down in a sec." I threw on some jeans and a light blue top. I checked my backpack, made sure all of my supplies were in there and headed downstairs. I expected to find them in the kitchen, dad reading the paper mom cooking breakfast. But when I got there, they weren't there. "MOM! DAD!" I called out.

"We're in here Molls!" Dad called from the living room. I headed over to our cheerful little living room, and paused not 100% sure what I was seeing. Standing before me were none other than John Smith from Pocahontas and Phoebus from The Hunchback of Notre Dame. Any sensible person would argue with me that it was obviously a character actor or a Cospayer. I would counter these accusations by saying that Disney didn't just allow any actors to go wondering around in costume. And why would cosplayers be sitting in my living room at seven-thirty in the morning?

"Hello Molly I'm…"

"John Smith." I interrupted. "And Phoebus." I said shaking their hands.

"We'll just leave you three to talk." My mom said smiling cheerily pulling my dad along with her. I sat down in one of our puffy armchairs and stared up at the two men.

"So, what's up?" I asked trying to sound as casual as possible.

"We have uh, news for you Molly." Phoebus began.

"I thought you said you'd tell her?" John Smith said eyeing him. Raising an eyebrow in response Phoebus shook his head.

"I said I'd come along for the ride while _you _told her." He answered laughing.

"Tell me what?" I asked trying to remind them I was there.

"Molly I'm not sure how to tell you this, but your parents aren't exactly who you think they are."

"What? What do you mean?" I asked.

"Molly, you've been raised by Linda and Andrew Smith, however they are not your birth parents." _John Smith is telling me I'm adopted. _I started to believe those cynics in the back of my head who said that these men were only actors. Maybe my parents hired actors to break the news to me. In an instant I shook the idea from my head. No one would go through that much trouble, plus my parents had always been rather open with me.

"If Dad and…Linda and Andrew, aren't my birth parents, then who is?" I asked.

"King Mickey and Queen Minnie." Phoebus replied with a smirk.

"As in, Mickey and Minnie Mouse? Like the cartoon characters, Walt Disney's cartoon characters, Mickey and Minnie Mouse?" I stood up shaking my head. "No, no, no. That…that doesn't even make sense…forget the fact that they're cartoons…they're _mice! _Mice! I have hands…human hands! And no tail! This is defiantly a joke. A joke, a birthday prank…this this isn't happening…Mom! Dad!" I called out into the hallway. My parents walked in from the kitchen, both of their faces calm and serene.

"You've told her then?" My dad said sympathetically.

"Yes." John Smith said shortly.

"Someone explain to me how this is possible." I said folding my arms over my chest like a child.

"Molls, it's true." My mom said putting a comforting hand on my shoulder. "A few years ago some of the character, came to us saying that had…business to discuss with us. They told us that we were chosen for a very important task. Of course it all sounded crazy at first, but we meet Minnie and Mickey, and once we were convinced they weren't just actors, and they told us how grateful they would be if we did this…well we just couldn't say no!" It sounded like my mom was trying to apologize and explain at the same time. I was more confused than before she spoke.

"What exactly was the job? I don't understand."

"Molly, when Mickey and Minnie came to us, they wanted us to raise their child as our own, protect her from the world, knowing that you'd have to leave us someday." Dad told me calmly.

"But why? Why now? And why am I human if Mickey and Minnie are mice?"

"May I?" Phoebus interjected raising an eyebrow. "Every story, every world needs a hero, Disney stories especially as I'm sure you know. King Mickey and Queen Minnie are nearly 84 years old, they can't fight villains off alone. They don't want to leave the rest of us defenseless, they need a hero. "

"A hero? But I'm just a 26 year old girl!" Disney villains were intense. There was Maleficent who could transform into a dragon, and there was Jafar who was a terrifying villain…I couldn't be expected to fight them! Then again, there were a lot of very young characters who had done great things. Like Peter Pan the boy who never grew up, or even Pinocchio. "Alright, say I except this theory, Minnie and Mickey need a hero to protect the whole Disney Universe. Why me? Why _human_ me?"

"You're really stuck on this human thing aren't you?" John Smith chuckled. "Haven' you seen _Pocahontas_? Colors of the wind, the heron and the otters are your friends, and all that? It doesn't matter what species you are. But the king and queen thought it would be easiest for you to grow up in the human world, if you looked more human."

"Ok so, I'm just catching up here, I'm adopted, my real parents are Mickey and Minnie Mouse, I'm not human, and I just look it. Correct?"

Yup." Phoebus said giving a nod. "Ready to go?"

"Go? Go where? No one said I was going anywhere!" I said throwing my hands up in protest.

"Well Molls, that's sort of why they're here." My Dad, Andrew Smith, answered. "Mickey and Minnie have decided that it is time for you to begin your Disney Princess Training." I felt my eyes grow wide.

"I'm a Disney princess?" I asked it immediately felt like a stupid question.

"Not just _a_ Disney princess, Molly Mouse, you're _the_ Disney Princess, as in princess of the princesses. Naturally you have a choice. You don't have to come with us, but you should know that if you don't things could go horribly wrong in our world." I listened and thought for a long moment. As Phoebus had said Mickey and Minnie nearly 84 years old, if they thought now was the time to start "Princess training" there had to be a good reason. With that thought I decided to accept the whole ridiculous tale. I had loved Disney my whole life and grew up on the stories, and facts about Walt himself, who better to protect the Disney Universe than me? Worse came to worse, this would all be a dramatic dream I conjured up, and I'd wake up in the morning no harm done. Best case scenario, I become, _the_ Disney Princess.

"Alright. I'll do it."

"Molly, you do realize, if you do this, you can never go back to this life, here." Phoebus cautioned.

"Yes. It's not like I have much to leave behind. I'm not exactly popular at school." I told them. "Mom, Dad, it doesn't matter where my cartoon DNA comes from, I'll always love you." I said hugging them.

"Here." John Smith said handing me a fountain pen.

"Thanks for the old pen?" I said questioning taking it from him.

"It's not just any pen." John Smith explained. "It's one of Walt's, it's the pen he first sketched King Mickey with. It's magic in our world." I turned the pen over several times in my hands inspecting it. It seemed old enough; then again I wasn't exactly an antique pen collector.

"Why give it to me?" I looked up unsure what I was to do with it.

"Try drawing a door. The sort of door you imagine would be the front door of Disney Castle." He told me.

"I'm not drawing on the walls! What if it doesn't work…"

"You don't need to draw on the walls. Just the air, try it." Phoebus said. I felt a little bit like King Arthur when he tried to pull Excalibur from the stone. I then silently thanked the heavens that I had been graced with artistic abilities. Though in that moment I did begin to wonder if that was a skill of my own, or something that was created with my cartoon aspects. I closed my eyes and tried to picture what I thought a Disney castle _would _look like. I hold the pen in my hands and began tracing the faint outline of a crescent shape, pulling the arches way down and creating a stylized wooden door. When the door was finished, before us stood a giant wooden door in great detail, a large Disney logo style "D" as its handle. It was floating there, in the middle of my parents' living room.

"Does it work?" I asked.

"Try and we'll find out." Phoebus suggested. I reached out, and felt the logo "D." It was sold, as it if had been manufactured the same as a normal handle.

"Well here goes nothing." I whispered pushing the door forward, I wasn't met by any resistance on the door's part. I pushed the door open wider, until though it I was able to see a large entrance hall. My eyes wide in amazement, I stepped up and over the gap between my door and the floor, placing my feet one at a time on solid ground inside the door. I smiled in relieve, look back into my old home. "Coming boys?" I asked quite impressed with myself. They said good-bye to Linda and Andrew Smith, and then clambered through my makeshift door. I waved good-bye to the two wonderful people I had called parents my whole life, and with the closing of a door, my new life began.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chi Aka Yuuki-Blood Red Snow thank you so much for your review! As you know from my HP fics I love getting reviews! **

**Chapter Two**

When the makeshift door closed, it vanished with any proof of its existence. _This might come in handy._ I thought tucking the pen into the pocket of my jeans. I turned away from the door and the two captains, studying the entrance hall. Before me stood ten doors in a neat and even row wrapping around the doors on either side, was a set of staircases.

"What's in those doors?" I Asked.

"Nothing you have to worry about just yet." Phoebus said with a chuckle. I wanted to ask what he meant but he had already turned away from me. "I'm going to head of to the meeting, Smith, see you there!" he said to John Smith walking up the right side set of stairs.

"We're off to meet the king and the queen. Think you're up for it?"

"Don't have much of a choice do I?" I asked with a nervous smile.

"You could still go home." He pointed out.

"Wouldn't dream of it!" I told him. "So where are we headed?"

"Follow me." He answered though still watching me out of the corner of his eye. I followed him up the left set of stairs, through several series of hallways. _I'm going to get lost here. _As if he could read my thoughts John Smith smiled. "It's not as hard as it seems. Well here we are." Before us stood two incredibly tall marble doors. "Smile." John Smith said giving a last bit of advice before pushing open the grand marble doors. I walked behind him we approached three wooden chairs, two of which were occupied by Mickey, and Minnie. John Smith bowed and addressed the pair of them. "King Mickey, Queen Minnie, it is my great honor to introduce you to Miss Molly Mouse. Molly," He said straightening out and turning to me. "King Mickey and Queen Minnie Mouse."

"Pleased to meet you." I said making an awkward half bow, half curtsy gesture.

"Nicely done John Smith!" Came Mickey's squeaky voice.

"In fact, I think since you've done well, you should be the advisor to the Princess-to-be, what do you think Mickey?" Minnie asked.

"Gee Minnie I think that'd be a great idea!" Mickey agreed.

"What exactly does that mean?" John Smith asked.

"It means, you're the one who is going to help Molly on her journey to become the princess. You'll be her official advisor through any trouble she encounters." Minnie explained.

"I'd be honored your majesties."

"Well then it's settled! Why don't you take Molly, and show her where her room is." Mickey instructed.

"Yes King Mickey." John Smith said bowing again. He turned to exit the room. I gave Mickey and Minnie a wave.

"I guess I'll see you guys later!" I said smiling as I followed after John Smith. I heard Minnie's distinctive giggle as we let the door close behind us. "Whoops, guess I shouldn't have…"

"Don't worry about it; Mickey and Minnie are usually very informal. They're just not used to anyone else acting like that. This way…" he turned to the left and started walking in that direction then stopped. "Uh or is it this way…" He thought out loud.

"Maybe we should stop and ask for directions?" I interjected mostly as a joke.

"I'm John Smith! I conquered lands far and wide, I don't need directions!" He mumbled in frustration.

"You didn't exactly conquer anything did you?" I asked.

"Not the point!"

"We came from that way, if it helps." I said pointing off to the right.

"I was right then, this way." He said once again matching off to the left.

"And _you're_ supposed to be guiding me." I said with a chuckle.

"Here we are!" He said pointing to a shining silver plaque nailed to a white wooden door. Engraved in the silver plaque was my name, well my new name, _Molly Mouse. _"And look I'm right across the hall!" He said tossing his head in the direction of another door. "So ah, I'll just give you a few minutes to look around in there…and come get me when you're done."

"Ok." I said turning the nob. The room beyond the door was everything I had expected to find in a Disney castle. Directly across from the door there was a large window seat, with puffy pillows of nearly every shade of pink and purple you could imagine. The head of a large canopy bed with shimmering pink curtains stood against the right wall. To the right of that there was a walk-in closet filled with rows of dresses, and shoes and everything a girl could ever possibly hope to wear. To the left of the bed there was a floor to ceiling bookshelf filled with hundreds of versions of Disney stories. Against the left wall, there sat and elegant vanity with a puffy backless chair. Mounted above that was a pretty big flat screen TV. There was another door on the left side of the room, behind which was a glistening bathroom with marble floors and gold fixtures. "I could get use to this." I thought as I ran my hand across the purple silk bedspread. Part of me would have been happy just to sit in that room forever it was so unreal, but I knew I had been called to this world for a reason. So I Hopped off the bed and made my way across the hall, searching for the room marked "John Smith."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 Princess In Training**

So I Hopped off of the bed and made my way across the hall, searching for the room marked "John Smith." When I found the door I knocked lightly underneath the shining silver plaque.

"That was quick." He said holding the door open gesturing me to step inside. John Smith's room was just as large as mine, with a much smaller bed pushed against the right wall. Against the left wall there was a large wooden table wallpapered with several charts, maps and sketches. "Molly please sit." He swept his hand toward a soft looking leather soft and smiled.

"Shouldn't it be Princess Molly?" I laughed sitting on the sofa.

"Not yet." He answered very seriously. John Smith dragged one of the chairs away from the table and facing it backwards in front of me. He straddled the chair and sat, looking me directly in the eye. "You're technically not a Princess yet, only a princess-in-training."

"A Princess-in-training? Like balancing a stack of book on my head, learning to proper way to serve tea, and things like that?" I asked.

"Not quite. There is a process that every Disney Princess must undertake in order to become a princess in their own right." He began. "The princess-in-training must spend time with each of the princess' that came before her. While with them the princess-in-training will learn a lesson. No one can tell you what that lesson is. Once you being your training you will have 10 months to complete this training. One month for every princess."

"When do we start?" I asked.

"Whenever you are ready." He answered. I stood smiling.

"No day but today right?" I began making my way off to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asked seeming amused.

"To find out how to get to Snow White's. I'm assuming she's the first princess I must meet with, since she's the first Disney Princess."

"Slow down there Molly," He said clapping his hands on my shoulders and steering me back towards the couch. "You can't just go running off. There are rules, regulations. If you break one of those rules, you change the whole fabric of our universe."


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four **

"Wow ah, the whole fabric of our universe. Um, ok so that's a little scary. I'm not sure I can do this. Wait no I take that back. I'm sorry; let me hear the rules please." John Smith raised a confused eyebrow but continued on.

"The first rule, and possibly the most important one, no one can know what you are. Some of the characters may know that you're King Mickey and Queen Minnie's daughter, but no one, can know that you are human. If any of these people found out that in your world they are just characters in stories, the idea would destroy them."

"Ok got it." I answered nodding. "What else?"

"The second rule is trust no one. We know that the villains are plotting something, we just don't know what. That being said anyone could be a villain in disguise, especially with characters like Maleficent and Jafar who can change form. You'll have to keep one eye open, when villains are around things are never what they seem."

"Slightly terrifying, but definitely something to keep in mind." I said as I continued nodding.

"And lastly, it is important that you keep in mind that in this world the characters are living beings. Their lives have progressed past the films, and they may be very different from the characters in your world."

"Wow for the fabric of an entire universe, there aren't that many rules." I replied.

"We find things are best if they are kept simple." John Smith reassured.

"We?" I Questioned. "Who's we?"

"Nothing you need to worry about right now. Are you ready to begin your training?" He asked holding the door open.

"Let's go save a universe!" I said punching my fist into the air. John Smith led the way through hallways and down the stairs to the entrance hall where we had first arrived. "The ten doors that you asked about before. Each one of these doors is a door to the world of a Princess. You'll start working from left to right to visit the worlds of each Princess." John Smith walked over to a complicated system of gears and motors. "This is a timer that will track how much time you've spent working towards your title as Princess, and how much time you have left."

"How much time I have left?" asked studying the machine.

"Yes. You only have ten months to complete each of the princess' lessons.

"Right, you said that before didn't you?" I stared up at the ticking mechanisms wishing I understood how it tracked time.

"As I'm sure you see time is of the essence. Do you think you're ready to begin? The time will start as soon as you open the first door."

"Will you come with me?" I asked crossing to the first door.

"Come with you? Why would I…"

"As my advisor isn't it your job to make sure I follow the rules, stay out of trouble, that sort of thing?"

"You're afraid." He said looking down. "It's alright there's a lot of pressure being put on you."

"I'm not afraid!" I said sticking my nose up in the air. "I'd just hate for anyone to think that you weren't doing your job. You know I'm sure it wouldn't look good if you just abandoned me in some random world."

"I'm not abandoning you! I'm going with you!"

"Well it's settled then. No need for shouting." I smiled turning the door knob and pulling John Smith with me.


End file.
